Time for some fun
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Alex and Dean start dating, what will happen? Rated M for sexual content, right from chapter 1...


Disclaimer; I own nothing

A/N; please review

DPOV

I looked at her, god she was beautiful. I watched as she glided over to her locker. I just wanted to go over there and... well I had multiple fantasies. I would have her one day though. I had made it clear to my gang of my feelings, and they understood.

"... have you seen Alex today, pretty hot, huh?" my best buddy said.

"Yep" I watched as she walked past with her friend, Harper.

"Hey Russo!" I called as she past us. She turned around her hair swishing around her head,

"What?" she said

"You gotta minute?" I asked and watched as she nodded. We walked away from the group and Harper.

"So what you doing this Saturday?" I asked watching her

"You mean tomorrow? Nothing" she laughed. God, I was so absorbed in her, I'd forgotten what day it was.

"So I'll pick you up at...?"

"Well why don't we spend the day together?" I nodded "Kay, pick me up at nine." She walked away and back to Harper.

APOV

I had to get up at six o'clock! I didn't even know that was a time. It would be worth it. I got in the shower and was in there for half an hour. I got out and used magic, of course, to curl my hair. I applied a subtle amount of make-up and packed my bag. By now it was half past seven. I walked out my room and went into the kitchen.

"Alex? Oh my god! You're out of bed before ten o'clock in the _weekend_!"

"Mom, calm down, I'm going on a date."

"Oooo, with who?"

"Dean" I said, blushing

"That boy you've had a crush on since you first met him?"

"What boy?" dad asked coming into the room "Alex?"

"Yeah hey daddy, listen I need some money for today" I said

"Ok, how much" he said looking me up and down.I was ok for now, I was still in her PJs.

"How much is too much?" this was an old game

"let's say... $100"

"Then can I have $99.99?"

"Just have the whole hundred." He said holding it out to me. I grabbed it and ran back to my room. I dressed in a v-necked short dress. It was red and I had some gold jewellery to jazz it up. I had my gold bag and I shoved everything into it before dressing. I wore some sexy underwear, silk and black.

Just then I heard a car horn beep outside. I quickly cast the 'stay' spell on my make-up and shoved my shoes on. I dashed down the stairs and grabbed my phone. I ran onto the street, and gasped at the red convertible in front of me.

"You like, Russo?" he called.

"I love." I giggled and climbed in the seat next to him. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise" he laughed as I pouted. "I hope you'll like it."

We were in a funfair.

"How did you know I like funfairs?" I asked

"Just a hunch" he said pulling me over to a hoopla stall "Now come here, Russo. I need a lucky charm." And he kissed me on the lips.

I was dizzy after it. He pulled away and laughed as I swayed with my eyes closed.

"So, do you feel lucky?" he asked. And put his arm around my waste.

He won me a huge purple bunny. We were walking around with his arm around my waste, and it felt so good.

"You know, Russo, I've fancied you since I first met you." He said, and I stared at him, gobsmacked.

"Me too!" I said. He laughed and stopped. He twirled me around and put both his arms around my waist. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine, teasing me. I pushed my lips onto his. He ran his arms up and down my sides. It was electrifying. He rested his hands on my ass. I gasped and looked at him. He was smirking.

He broke contact and pulled me towards the deserted bushes. We went in there and he kissed me again. I took off his jacket and through it on the floor. He looked at me and I nodded he started removing my jewellery and lowering me onto his jacket.

He was on top of me and I took off his t-shirt. I ran my hands up and down his abs. He murmured into my hair and I groaned. I tipped my head back and he kissed down my jaw onto my collarbone. He removed my dress and looked at me.

"Wow, Russo." He whispered "You scrub up good."

He removed my bra and started sucking on my breast. I gasped. I could feel his hardness against my thigh. It was a big turn on. He started kissing down my tummy now, leaving a little trail of wet patches on her stomach.

He peeled off my soaked pants

"It's so sexy you're so wet for me" he said. Suddenly felt his tongue dart out and dance around my clit. I gasped. He did it again, and again. He slid his finger into me and starting pumping it in and out. He slid another up and I groaned. He was going so fast, but still playing with my clit.

"I'm so close," I groaned, feeling my insides begin to knot.

It all happened so fast. Suddenly my insides exploded and I was shaking uncontrollably. He was pulling me into a hug,

"So Russo, how was that?"

"Absolutely- fucking- brilliant." I said. He spun it round so I was on top and then I was unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down with his boxers. I looked at his massive cock, it was perfect. I fitted my mouth over it and heard him groan.

I started moving my mouth up and down and massaging his balls.

"Russo!" he said as he came in my mouth, and I swallowed it all, every last drop.

I surfaced and we kissed then got dressed and went out as though nothing had happened. This was the start of a beautiful relationship, I thought.


End file.
